1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere and more particularly to a treatment brassiere for keeping a treatment on the breasts of the user, which comprises at least a treatment layer provided on an inner surface of the breast supports, so as to form a barrier between the inner surface of the breast support from a breast skin surface of the user, such that breast treatment can remain on the breast surface of the user for the breast surface to absorb.
2. Description of Related Arts
The breasts are a prominent sexual characteristic of the female gender. No doubt that the breast is an important organ in the female reproductive system, since the milk glands produces milk for feeding babies. They also act as an important attraction to the opposite gender.
Most female therefore are very conscious of their breasts. They are conscious about their shapes, the sizes, firmness, skin softness. One of the methods in which women enhance the appearance of their breasts is through wearing bras. The basic function of a bra is to hold the breasts against the force of gravity, better define the shape of the breasts and to protect the breasts from discomfort due to direct contacting with clothes.
However, as technology advances, many women now seek for other breast enhancement methods, such as applying breast conditioning lotion and going for breast augmentation or breast reduction surgery. Also, after other surgeries such as breast cancer operations or heart operations, the skin condition in the breast area has to be specially taken care of.
Many of these enhancement methods involve the application of creams or lotions. In the case of applying breast conditioning lotion, there are lotions such as breast firming lotions, skin softening lotions and breast enhancing lotions. In the case of surgeries, very often, lotions or medications are given to patients for transdermally applying onto the skin in the breast area. Such creams, lotions and medications are usually very expensive, due to their cosmetic or medical nature.
When such creams or lotions are applied to the skin in the breast area, most women will simply take for granted that the creams and lotions are fully absorbed by the skin. However, due to the fact that the breasts are covered up almost all the time by the bra or other garments, which usually are made of cotton, an absorptive material, most women will not realize that how much such creams are actually being absorbed by the material of the bra or clothing, instead of their breasts.
Not only will the absorption of such creams or lotions hinders the functions of such lotions or creams, money is also wasted without the women's knowing.
As a result, a product has to be developed to help such cream and lotions to perform their full functions and also reduce the lost of money due to absorption of such creams and lotions by bras or other garments.